Stolen
by Lara Boger
Summary: "A verdade era que Shou fazia qualquer tipo de insanidade ou insensatez valer a pena. E uma coisa era certa: Tora nunca se arrependeria por se deixar perder nele." Alice Nine, ShxT, YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** _Alice Nine_ não me pertence, sendo propriedade deles mesmos, da PSC e da gravadora Tokuma Japan.

**Sinopse: ****_"_**_Uma coisa era certa: Tora nunca se arrependeria por se deixar perder nele." - _Alice Nine, ShxT, YAOI.

**Notas:**Esta fic foi originalmente publicada em 09/10/2011 no Nyah Fanfiction.

**Notas:** Esta fic pavorosa é um presente (atrasado) para o aniversário da Ifurita, que não pude escrever rápido pois estava trabalhando demais. Ela nasceu de algumas várias conversas brisantes pelo MSN. E, sim: ou sou péssima com títulos, então o escolhido da vez foi o nome de uma música do Dashboard Confessional. Se tem a ver, já não sei. Eu tentei fazer uma coisa legal, mas... enfim. Seja o que Kami-Sama quiser.

* * *

**STOLEN**

**Oneshot**

– _Nee, _Shinji. Relaxa...

Relaxar... não era exatamente algo que parecesse muito fácil. Não era a situação mais confortável do mundo e pra falar a verdade, o moreno nem sabia muito bem como acabara desse jeito. Porém, não estava tendo muito sucesso em descobrir ou protestar. Talvez seus protestos e negativas não fossem lá tão convictos quanto julgava ser.

Quer dizer, o peso do Kohara sobre si não era assim tão desconfortável embora as posições não fossem a de costume. O modo como as mãos dele passeava sobre sua pele era diferente, mas de modo algum lhe parecia ruim... apenas diferente.

Diferente demais para o seu gosto.

As mãos que lhe tocavam indicavam posse. Algo que Tora estava acostumado a exercer sobre os outros, não o contrário. Era o jeito como costumava tocar a pessoa com quem estivesse naquele grau de intimidade. As vezes também de outro modo, como passara a ser a _com Shou_ quando aquilo deixou de ser "coisa de pele" para se tornar algo mais. Aliás, uma consideração que rezava para não passar despercebida por aquele loiro de sorriso sádico.

Gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele traçando caminhos invisíveis em sua pele, quase como cócegas ou talvez algo bem melhor do que isso. Um mero toque com um efeito quase devastador.

Já estava com medo por si. Aquele sorriso queria dizer muitas coisas e não podia ser ignorado.

– S-Shou... ie.

– O que foi? Não está gostando? Não é o que parece. – disse simplesmente em um tom irônico que Tora conhecia bem. – O seu corpo é muito mais honesto que você.

O moreno até tentou dizer algo, mas tudo que saiu de seus lábios foram duas ou três palavras incompreensíveis. Um gemido no qual sua própria voz lhe pareceu desconhecida à medida que a carícia se estendeu a pontos muito mais vulneráveis. Sensíveis o bastante para lhe distrair e de certa forma ceder aos intuitos daquele loiro ao abrir um pouco as pernas instintivamente.

Permissão suficiente para alguém tão atento quanto Shou, que logo se insinuou, atrevido entre elas e pronto para tomar a posse claramente exposta naqueles toques. Não precisava de muito para saber que não ia demorar. Seria covardia de sua parte sentir algum medo? Não sabia bem a resposta, mas por certo o loiro notara, pois por um minuto o olhar do outro se enternecera.

Não houve palavras. Não fora preciso e de alguma forma estranha Tora soube que não seria preciso explicitar nada. Talvez tudo já estivesse exposto demais para necessitar de algo mais. Os lábios tocaram os seus de modo a ser uma distração para aquilo que tanto temia e foi algo tão suave a ponto de nem parecer se tratar de alguém habitualmente tão sacana quanto Kohara.

Não se importou quando ele se debruçou sobre si para estreitar um contato pelo qual temia embora sequer teve tempo de protestar. Não tentou se afastar quando o sentiu enlaçar sua cintura para finalmente ganhar a proximidade máxima que um poderia ter a respeito do corpo do outro. Não pode conter o gemido daquela dor de primeira vez, nem que o seu corpo se retesasse conforme a intimidade se concretizava, porém estranhamente não se sentiu disposto ou no direito de tentar uma fuga qualquer ou uma reclamação mais convicta.

Apenas permaneceu ali, sentindo as mãos finas do outro em uma carícia leve cujo intuito era proporcionar uma distração até se acostumar com o que até ha pouco lhe parecia irreal. Também sentia a respiração quente, o hálito doce muito próximo, na iminência de qualquer roçar de lábios e fazendo apenas aumentar a vontade enquanto o incômodo começava a parecer mais fácil de suportar. Tudo aquilo estava deixando de parecer algo com o qual devesse estar nervoso.

A sua permissão veio na forma de um pequeno gesto, também uma carícia que, embora não fosse nada explícita, Kohara não teve dificuldades em entender. Começou lentamente enquanto ainda estranhava estar na situação inversa, e um pouco de dor ainda lhe incomodava, mas logo aquilo lhe trouxe outras sensações. Outro tipo de percepção além do que lhe parecia doloroso e do qual francamente não haveria qualquer sentido em reclamar. Absolutamente nenhum sentido.

Inspirou, trazendo o ar para os seus pulmões, sentindo seu peito queimar e o pulsar de Kohara dentro de si. Embora respirar devesse ser vital, a sensação de ar escasso não lhe incomodou. Pareceu ser algo menor diante de tantas coisas novas trazidas pelo simples fato de o loiro tocar-lhe de outro modo que há poucas horas parecia inconcebível. Apenas sentia que qualquer chance de um débil controle se esvaia e sequer notou quando apertou o corpo menor contra si de forma instintiva. Um claro sinal sem qualquer chance de dúbia interpretação, tendo a ordem implícita prontamente atendida.

O resultado da obediência ao pedido mudo foi o prazer pontuado por gemidos a cada movimento do companheiro dentro de si, sentindo algo como fogo correndo por suas veias. Não notou quando ele o enlaçou e levantou-lhe o corpo, e só se deu conta disso quando o contato se tornou ainda mais profundo. Um gesto que teve como resposta uma pequena represália marcada no ombro do loiro, que gemeu sem parecer incomodado. Nada absolutamente pensado, mas o bastante para ter a vívida percepção das razões do loiro em deixar tantas marcas a cada noite que passavam juntos.

Controle? O significado disso parecia completamente desconhecido a medida que as sensações falavam mais alto do que qualquer espécie de raciocínio. O mundo parecia ter se resumido a pouco, muito pouco, a cada movimento dentro de si. Manter os olhos abertos era impossível, algo muito além de qualquer alcance e esforço. Respirar já exigia muito de si para querer qualquer outra coisa a mais. Mal conseguia corresponder aos toques de Kohara que apenas aumentavam as percepções daquela primeira vez ao qual tanto negara. Algo a ver com plenitude e da qual não conseguia manter em silêncio.

Sua própria voz lhe soou desconhecida a medida que aquilo se tornava mais forte e sem conseguir suportar, enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro, tentando abafar o modo como seu corpo se retesou de repente, de uma forma quase dolorosa. Seus dedos puxaram os fios loiros de Shou sem parecer importar se isso o machucaria enquanto ele o segurava com mais força e investia mais rápido, tocando-o na mesma cadência de seus movimentos até finalmente acontecer. A tão desejada explosão de prazeres que o fez se perder definitivamente naquele torpor mais do que bem vindo. E como sempre o prazer de um sendo o gatilho para o prazer do outro.

Gozo, suor, o grato entorpecimento... sensações comuns, porém amplificadas diante da sensibilidade a flor da pele. Exausto, sentiu quando o outro voltou a deitá-lo na cama e se afastou, cuidadoso para deitar ao seu lado. Não que Shinji tivesse visto alguma coisa, mas não era como se realmente precisasse. Sabia que ele estava ali e muito provavelmente observando-lhe, talvez esperando a hora apropriada para um gesto ou alguma palavra, mas por hora, tudo que Shinji queria era desfrutar dos resquícios daquele orgasmo e normalizar sua respiração. Pelo o bastante para lhe dar condições de articular uma fala com o mínimo de coerência.

A ocasião merecia palavras pensadas.

– Kohara, seu desgraçado, eu vou te...

– Ah, romântico como sempre, Shinji. – disse ele, em tom desdenhoso e se antecipando a qualquer tipo de falsa represália. – Sabe, você deveria admitir que gostou.

– E quem disse que eu gostei? Isso doeu...

– Ah, pode até ter doido, mas vou fingir que não ouvi você pedindo "mais"...

– Ei! Eu não disse isso...

– Ah, disse. Disse sim, várias vezes. – repetiu, rindo daquele jeito que o moreno já conhecia e ficando mais próximo para falar bem ao pé do ouvido – De qualquer modo, mesmo se não tivesse dito, o seu corpo é transparente demais para querer enganar alguém. Sem contar que você me marcou inteiro.

Shinji observou melhor e acabou reparando nas marcas deixadas no corpo menor e deu um risinho fraco, quase um esgar ao imaginar que Shou teria trabalho em escondê-las. A sorte era não haver nenhum daqueles compromissos públicos da banda para os próximos dias, então não haveria risco para aquele relacionamento secreto. Algo que pertencia somente a eles e não aos olhos alheios.

Diante daquela sensação de segurança e de uma doce vingança permitiu-se um sorriso muito breve: mas não era um pensamento que quis compartilhar. Então deu de ombros, como quem diz "bem feito" e sem grande vontade de se estender naquele assunto. Aquilo era ainda muito novo para si e talvez demorasse para se acostumar com a ideia. Sabia que não conseguiria vencer os argumentos do loiro, a respeito de ter gostado ou não. Nunca conseguia mentir para Shou, portanto seria melhor não contestar. Mas, claro: nada suficiente para impedir Tora de provocar um pouco mais.

– Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando eu te deixei fazer isso, ok? Eu devia estar muito bêbado...

– Aprende uma coisa, Tora-shii: é dando que se recebe. Eu cansei de te dar sem ter nada em troca e você deu porque quis. – o loiro disse com um sorriso sacana nos lábios enquanto displicentemente brincava com a pele do outro traçando círculos imaginários com os dedos. Uma entre tantas carícias que sempre agradava, não importando em quais circunstâncias. – Além disso, deveria me agradecer, fui muito gentil com o meu tigrão virgem...

– Também, se você não fosse cuidadoso, essa seria a primeira e a última vez.

– Hummm... quer dizer então que haverão outras vezes?

O moreno rolou os olhos, bufando e falsamente irritado pela provocação mal sucedida e pela confissão que não pode evitar. O loiro estava certo: Shinji fez porque quis, sabia que ele fora cuidadoso consigo, havia gostado – e muito – e sim, poderia acontecer outras vezes.

Só não achava que Shou devesse saber disso com todas as letras. Isso se quisesse manter sua sanidade mental. Algo não muito provável tendo alguém como Kazamasa Kohara por perto.

– Por Kami-Sama, Shou-shii. Mais uma dessas e eu juro que te mato.

– Ah, mata é? Essa é uma proposta tentadora, meu tigrão virgem... opa, quer dizer, disso eu já cuidei.

Mas também não era como se a sanidade fosse tão importante assim e nem pensou duas vezes antes de abrir mão dela mais uma vez ao olhá-lo de soslaio e se deparar com aquele sorriso malicioso. Não houve como resistir em trazê-lo para mais perto, roubar um beijo ardente, ceder aos intuitos daquele loiro infernal e iniciar o velho jogo que ambos já conheciam de cor, mas que sempre oferecia um gostinho de perigo e novidade. Um misto de segurança e loucura que mal conseguia explicar.

De qualquer modo nem precisava. A verdade era que Shou fazia qualquer tipo de insanidade ou insensatez valer a pena.

E uma coisa era certa: Tora nunca se arrependeria por se deixar perder nele.

**Fim**


End file.
